


Gummies and Midnight Kisses

by yutos



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: M/M, Soft bbs, midnight snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 10:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21318685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yutos/pseuds/yutos
Summary: "Yes, and we could get some gummies and then we can cuddle while eating gummies, don't you think cuddling is better with gummies?"
Relationships: Mizuguchi Yuto | U/Park Minkyun | MK
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Gummies and Midnight Kisses

"Kyunie, please," Yuto whines as he pokes Minkyun in the ribs incessantly. When Minkyun ignores him, he jabs his finger into his side harder.

"Ah- Hey! stop, that hurts," Minkyun replies, jerking away from Yuto. His phone drops from his hands and bounces off of his chest, he can hear Yuto giggling beside him. "It's late," Minkyun turns his head to look at him. It's nearly 1 AM. 

"Yeah but... I want gummies," Yuto peeks at Minkyun, only his eyes being able to be seen from behind the duvet. 

"Jelly?" 

“Gummies, jelly, whatever. I want some,” He says, rolling his eyes cutely.

“At 1 in the morning?” 

“Yes, they’re the best at 1 in the morning, don’t you know?” Yuto sighs exasperatedly because Obviously, gummies are the best to eat when it’s almost 1 in the morning.

“Oh, really?” Minkyun replies, smiling fondly at him. 

"Yes, and we could get some gummies and then we can cuddle while eating gummies, don't you think cuddling is better with gummies?" Yuto says, laying his head on Minkyun's chest. He puffs up his cheeks and pokes Minkyun’s stomach.

"Stop it," Minkyun squirms, swatting Yuto's hand away softly. Yuto props his chin on the man's chest and pouts, eyes big. He always says yes to him when he makes that face, so he often takes advantage of it. "Please, please, please,"

The older man rolls his eyes, "Okay, come on then," 

Yuto makes a small sound of celebration as he gets off of their bed.

"Is that my hoodie?" Minkyun asks as he locks the door of their apartment behind them.

"Yeah, looks cute on me, doesn't it?" Yuto's standing in the hallway, Minkyun's hoodie is draping down to his knees, his hands hidden by sleeves too long. 

"Yeah, I guess you’re pretty cute," Minkyun's heart swells when Yuto grabs at his hand to pull him along. They’re both still in their pajamas, but neither really cares too much.

The night air is cool and feels nice on Minkyun's skin as they walk to the 24-hour convenience store about a block away. Yuto's hand is clasped in his, and he swings their arms slightly. The usual bustling sounds of the city are hushed, now only the sounds of the night surrounded them, the occasional scuff of their sneakers on the ground, or a breeze that blew leaves across their path. Minkyun sighs softly, glancing to the side at Yuto. 

Yuto has a little smile on his face and he bounces a bit as he walks. His hair blows a little bit in the wind, and Minkyun’s heart flutters. 

Minkyun thinks that his favorite time to stare is when his eyes are on Yuto. It doesn’t matter how many times Minkyun has found himself looking at the boy, seeing his eyes sparkle in the light of their TV when they’re watching shows late into the night, or watching how Yuto’s eyes crinkle with happiness when he laughs at the stupid jokes that Minkyun makes, he’s always captivated the same. It’s times like these that he wonders how he got so lucky. Wonders how he’s the one who gets to pepper kisses on Yuto’s sleepy cheeks in the mornings, how he’s the one who gets to tease Yuto until the pink blush bubbles up on his cheeks. How he’s the one who gets to keep his hands warm in the winter-

“Kyunie,” Yuto says, and he blinks, not realizing he’d zoned out. 

“Hmm?” He asks, blinking the dazed look from his eyes. 

“We’re here… and you’ve been looking at me for the past 4 minutes, you creep” Yuto giggles at the last part. 

“Wait! These too,” Yuto says, nearly tossing a bag of sour gummies onto the counter, along with the various other candies. Yuto, of course, was able to talk Minkyun into buying him way more sweets than he needed. The cashier, who was an older woman, smiles at the two as she rings up the candies and puts them in a bag. 

Halfway back to their apartment, Minkyun insists on giving Yuto a piggyback ride the rest of the way there, because though Yuto insists that he’s not that tired, he’s nearly asleep as soon as Minkyun picks him up. 

Yuto yawns, sleepily shoving a gummy worm into his mouth (he didn’t want to wait until they were home to open them.) “You know I love you, right?” He says, snuggling his hoodie covered head farther into the crook of the man’s neck. 

“U-Uh, yes…?” Minkyun stutters, a bit surprised by the sudden statement. He laughs, “Where did that come from?”   
Yuto shrugs, smiling even though he couldn’t see. “I dunno, should I not be able to tell you I love you whenever? Because I do,” He says matter of factly, eating another gummy worm. 

“Well, I love you too,” Minkyun says, biting his lip and smiling softly. 

The rest of the walk is silent. He thinks that Yuto’s actually asleep now, so he’s careful to not jostle him around too much. 

When he sets him on their bed, Yuto whines, sleepily making grabby hands at him. Minkyun thinks he’ll never get used to it, always feeling like his heart is gonna implode whenever Yuto does anything as cute as this. 

Minkyun sets the bag of candy on their bedside table, eating one of the gummies before taking off his jacket. He climbs into bed next to Yuto, who’s snoring, lips parted.   
His cheeks are pink and blushy from the chilly air outside, and Minkyun can’t help but plant a few soft kisses on them before switching the lamp off. 

“My baby,” He says, wrapping his arms around Yuto and pulling him close. “I love you too,”

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this for oomf so hope they like it mwah


End file.
